themisttvfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Copeland
Alex Copeland 'is one of the main characters in ''The Mist television show, played by '''Gus Birney. Background Alex lives with her father Kevin Copeland, and mother, Eve Copeland, in Bridgeville, Maine. She is the biological daughter of Connor Heisel, though she is not previously aware of this. This makes her unknowingly chose her own half brother as a lover. Season 1 At home Eve sits on the deck with her husband, Kevin asks if she has told Alex, to which she replies that she wasn't all that surprised. Alex and her parents attend the high school football game, where she stares lustfully at Jay Heisel, star of the football team, and makes a disapproving face. As the trio are leaving the game, they stop to talk to Connor Heisel, local sheriff and Jay's father. Jay comes up to ask his father's permission to go to a party after the game, and invites Alex. Before she can answer Eve answers for her, stating she is too young for parties, and guiding her away. Alex leaves looking embarrassed and Kevin is upset that she did not ask his opinion before deciding. The next morning, Kevin and Eve discover that Alex never slept in her bed. Instead, she’s on the swing in the yard, where she tearfully tells them that she not only got drunk at the party and blacked out, and could feel she had been raped, as she found blood on the sheets and felt differently there. She states Adrian said he saw it was Jay who raped her. She tells her parents she is sorry and Even responds this could never be her fault. After being checked out at the hospital and filing a police report of the assault, Adrian and Alex are upstairs, where he tells her that the town will no doubt side with Jay. Suddenly someone chucks a brick through their window. They run outside to find a bunch of jocks from the football team running away and the word WHORE spray painted on the ground in front of their house. Later, Kevin finds Eve packing some of her and Alex's things. When Kevin asks what she is doing, she states they cannot stay there right now, and that she is taking Alex to her sister's house. Kevin goes to pack some of his things to join them but Eve tells him he is staying there. She cannot be around him right now, plus he needs to report last night's harassment to the police anyways. She tells him to give her a few days to cool off and then join them and they will talk them. She states she will pick up Alex's Valium prescription then head to her sister's. In the car in the mall parking lot, Alex tells her mom she doesn't want to leave the town or her dad. Eve tells her it is for the best. Alex makes rude comments about how she knows what the whole town knows, that Eve is a slut, which causes Eve to slap her in the face. Her face shows instant regret, but she doesn't say anything. Eve then goes into the mall to pick up her daughter's prescription. Meanwhile outside the Mist arrives, enveloping Alex in the car. She gets out and wanders around in the sightless fog, only to find a distorted dead body. She screams and runs into the mall and finds her mom. Just as her mom is holding her, Carmody and her son pass them, leaving the mall. Alex stops them telling them there is something in the mist. She rudely laughs her off, stating "says the girl who lied about getting raped". She and her son head into the mist. The crowd at the mall's doors watch in horror as the silence is broken by screams and Carmody running to the glass doors, her jaw completely missing. As she screams bloody, something pulls her back and up in to the mist out of sight. The crowd soon realizes Alex was right, something is in the mist, and they are all stuck inside the mall together. Eve, much to her horror, realizes Jay is also trapped in the mall with them. Mall manager Gus Bradley takes charge and decides they need to lock all the doors. He gives different people keys to different areas of the mall so they can lock it down. A woman named Kimmi decides to go with Alex and Eve. As they lock the door, the trio notice a closed hallway full of Mist. They look harder through the glass doors and see a dead person in the Mist (later identified by Bradley as Leo the accountant), who has been mauled by something. They head back upstairs and tell Bradley what they found. Later that night, we see that everyone’s made themselves sleeping arrangements using store products. After she wishes her daughter a good night, Eve hides her gun, looking guilty and worried. The next day, Eve is trying to connect with Alex, who is clearly depressed on account of being trapped in a mall with two dead corpses and her rapist, Jay. Eve suggest they move camps, as Alex shouldn’t have to interact with the person responsible for sexually assaulting her. So the pair set out to scavenge more food and some blankets. As Alex is looking for blankets, Jay comes up to Alex while she’s looking for supplies and tells her he won’t let her go unless she listens to him. He says he liked her and stood up for Adrian, and that all he did that night was take her upstairs, take off her shoes, and put a blanket on her. The jock consistently refuses to heed Alex’s desire to be left alone, instead inching closer while saying, “Let me touch you,” as he attempts to gently touch her hand. He eventually does, but then leaves after telling her, “I’m not going to hurt you.” Alex goes on to tell Eve what happened, and her mother promises the teen won’t have to deal with this again. They join the rest of the group as they’re coming up with, and voting for, rules by which to live by. At first, it starts out simple: ration food, don’t loot stores except for food, no stealing from each other. Then it gets cutthroat as Kyle suggests throwing anyone who endangers the security of the group out into the Mist. Raj calls it murder; Kyle claims self-defense. Eve wants no part of any of this, but her desire to live separately gains traction as Raj, Kimmy, and another mother and daughter duo decide to join her. Bradley tries to convince them that there’s safety in numbers, Kyle gets angry that not everyone is following the rules, and Jay attempts to convince Alex to tell the truth, but as he approaches her, Eve pulls out Clint’s gun and points it at him. Bradley agrees to let them live separately and they head to a warehouse area of some kind. They follow Alex’s plan to write notes asking for help and tie them to balloons they then release into the Mist. It’s inspired by a childhood memory: Alex’s dad, whom she admits to missing, took her to the mall and got her a red balloon. At the mall, one of the women wants to get out and being having a panic attack so Gus comes up with a distraction. Gus and his crew hand out board games to the frightened guests, who delight in the very welcome distraction. He gives Jay a football and say that the other teens won’t deny the star quarterback a game. Sure enough, a game of catch gets going. Jay gets into a discussion with some of the other teens who aren’t so thrilled about his presence after what they think he did to Alex. Upset, he tosses the ball toward an open storefront, and surprisingly it’s Alex that picks it up and tosses it back to him. They exchange a look, one that seems to say that they aren’t upset at each other. Alex walks away. Eve and Alex are sitting with other families in the darkened mall. Alex tells the little girl about the story her father told her, and she offers to take the little girl to the bookstore to get the book. Eve tells Kimi that Alex adores her father, and Kimi guesses that things are not good in their marriage. Eve says that Kevin is a great person and he loves Alex, but she’s upset that his love is what put her in danger with Jay. At the mall’s bookstore, Alex and the little girl search for the book in mind. They find it, then they settle into a cozy reading corner and read. Ted and Vic have a plan to harpoon the shopping carts back inside. The first try works, but the second line gets stuck. Ted goes out to retrieve it while Vic holds the line, but the line snaps. Vic can hear something outside rattling the shopping cart. Suddenly the door breaks open. Alex hears the noise and goes to see what it is. The door was behind the bookstore, and soon Vic runs in, the Mist right behind him. Alex gathers the little girl and they turn to see a creature in the Mist. Jay and the other people in the mall hear Vic and come running. Gus and the people in the mall see the Mist monster in the bookstore. They stare, horrified, as the monster attaches to the little girl's face and kills her. It retreats deeper inside and finds Alex, who doesn’t back away. As the two moms weep, Alex steps out, unharmed. She says she fought it, but her face indicates she did not. A small memorial is held for the little girl. Alex says she lied. She didn’t fight, she waited for it to kill her but it only looked at her and then left. She wants to know why it didn’t want her. The people in the mall watch as Shelly, the girl’s mom, walks out. She doesn’t want to be near Alex and Eve anymore.Jay watches. Shelley tells him he was right, and that Alex is a liar. Via flashbacks it is revealed that Eve slept around with Mike and his group of friends before settling down with Kevin. She is pregnant with Eve, and Kevin is not the father, though who is is not revealed. Kevin makes Eve promise never to tell Alex, which she agrees to as Alex loves Kevin too much for them to tell her. Feeling guilty about Lila's death and her survival, Alex questions why the Mist monster let her live. In an attempt to cheer her up, Eve takes her on a little dress up spree. Alex leaves the store with some new clothes, but not before Lila’s mom sees them having fun. Later, Alex is roaming around by herself and she’s locked in a break room, which is then set on fire. Jay comes to save her and both her and Eve initially blame him for it. Eve still threatens to shoot him if he touches Alex since he decides to stay with their group of people now. As Alex realizes that Jay is probably not the one who raped her, they grow closer together. They go skating in the mall and eventually make out with each other. Eventually this drives her mother to lock Jay in a closet for a room to keep the two of them apart. After Gus Bradley kills Shelley DeWitt to keep her from telling the lobby group about his stash of food, he kills her and blames it on Alex, causing the lobby group to suspect Alex really does have an immunity to the Mist and therefore something to do with it, as Shelley was perpetuating before her death. Eve finds out the lobby group wants Alex's head for the murder and her involvement with the Mist. Eve encounters Alex while she is searching for Jay. She tells her what is happening with Shelley and the lobby group and decides she needs to hide. While looking for a place to hide they encounter Adrian who made it into the Mall. Both girls excitedly hug him but he sadly tells them about his trek with Kevin, but lies and says he died to protect him from his own father. Both girls are visibly upset and begin to cry, while Alex falls to the ground. However hearing the lobby group closing in on them they all run for cover. While in hiding Alex cries hard and Eve discusses strategy with Adrian. He tells her his friends have a car and they decide to leave with them. However once outside the door the Lobby group finds them and they chage them through the tunnels of the loading dock with axes and bats, while Eve keeps her gun ready. As she attempts to shoot Raj, he swings his axe and hits the gun out of her hands, getting shot in the shoulder in the process. He grabs the gun off the floor and continues to follow them. They reach a dead end and turn to face Gus Bradley. She accuses Bradley of killing Shelley himself, and he hits her in the gut with the bat. They question whether they killed Jay as well, and Eve owns up to locking Jay away. The lobby group jails them all in the room together with Jay. Adrian and Jay exchange angry looks with one another and Alex asks her mother why. Eve states she had to protect Alex, and Adrian agrees with her, stating Jay is a psycho. Jay asks Alex what is wrong, and she tells him her father is dead, while he embraces her. Adrian attacks Jay with a paint can while Alex screams and Eve watches. He claims he has proof of Jay raping Alex. He lies and says the DNA results came in before the Mist and it was indeed Jay. Alex can hardly believe it and Eve doesn't look convinced. Eve falls into Adrian's arms. Connor comes into the closet to get Jay, and Eve and Alex and Adrian are all shocked to see him. They ask for his help but he leaves them all there after taking Jay out of the room. Gus is outside once he leaves and states the rest of them need to come with them, letting Adrian go. Gus takes the girls upstairs while Kimmi screams why is she doing this? Gus revs up Kyle who is getting crazier by the minute and eventually shoots Kimmi for speaking her mind. Gus is shocked at this turn of events. He accuses Alex of having something to do with the Mist, just like Shelley had claimed. Gus decides to throw out Alex and Eve, while Eve begs to let Alex stay. She sees Connor and begs him to intervene. When he does nothing she cries and begs Alex to forgive her. She tells Alex and Connor the truth; That Alex is really Connor's child, and Kevin knows she wasn't him. She states that is the reason she kept Alex away from Jay, as that was really her half-brother. Just as they get to the door, Kevin runs up and they realize he is still alive. They all embrace while still in shock. Alex tells him the Mall is kicking them all out. Kevin attacks Kyle almost immediately and Mia joins in. It only stops when Gus grabs the gun and shoots in the air. He forces them all out while telling him the family isn't really a family due to their past. Kevin simply responds with a "fuck you" and goes out with his family. As they leave he tells them to run and follow him. A vortex of Mist envelops Alex, as she watches her parents continue on, not realizing she is stuck in the Mist. Mia runs to get the truck while her parents turn back for her. It looks as though she will die until Jay pulls her out and saves her. Her parents arrive just in time to get them both into the car, but Jay is taken by the Mist and dies in front of them. Before they leave Kevin tells them Jay didn't rape Alex. When she asks who did he asks her in return who told you I was dead, indicating Adrian as the rapist. They sit there in shock as Eve tells him to drive, she doesn't want to be here anymore. They drive to the front of the Mall, and Kevin tells them all to put seat belts on. He backs up quickly into the Mall doors to let the Mist in and kill everyone in revenge for risking their lives and killing Jay. The car gets stuck and Connor and Alex exchange looks. He frees their vehicle and Alex begs him to join them, which he does. They all drive away together as the Mist envelops the Mall and the screams of everyone suffering and dying ensue. They drive for a while and finally see a train. They wish to board it but decide to watch first. They watch as the train stops and hundreds of convicts are thrown out of the train by military. They fight to get back to the train but are not allowed. Eve asks what are they doing, to which Kevin responds that they are feeding it. Season 2 Season 2 has not yet aired. We hope it will!